


What she needed

by SalemWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemWriter/pseuds/SalemWriter
Summary: The six times Ava knew what Sara needed and the one time Sara returned the favor.





	What she needed

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying this so here goes nothing.

\---

“Seriously, where the hell is this guy already?”

Sara fumes as she rubs her back across the seat. She looks across at Ava who is still scanning the street.

“You’re sure this is the right place?” 

Ava takes a deep breath and glares at Sara who squirms like she has ants in her pants.

“Asked and already answered Lance.”

“I literally can’t....ahahhhhhh”

Sara’s eyes flutter shut as Ava scratches down her back, never looking away from the street. Sara gasps as Ava scratches harder between her shoulder blades.

“How did you...oh, no right there!” 

“You are more than your usually annoyingly fidgety self.”

Ava gives one more hard scratch and goes back to watching for the anachronism. 

 

\---

Sara visibly shivers. Again. 

“Why the hell do I need to debrief and fill out this report right now?”

“It’s protocol.” 

Ava looked up from her paperwork and stared at Sara for a moment.

“What?” 

Sara squirmed in her seat.

“Nothing. If you finish that section I can do the rest.”

Sara sighs and goes back to the report as Ava leaves the room. Ava comes back a few minutes later, walks to Sara and hands her a steaming mug. Sara wraps her hangs around it and smiles.

“How did you...?”

“The shivering is distracting me.” 

Ava sits down on her side of the desk and goes back to her report. Sara smiles as she takes a sip and then her head snaps up to look at Ava in wonder.

“I call it a Naughty Thin Mint. Double hot chocolate with peppermint liqueur.” 

Ava continues typing and doesn’t look up during the explanation.

“Amazing is what it is! Wait...this can not possibly be protocol.”

Ava keeps typing and won’t look at her but Sara still sees the blush.

 

\---

“How is it you have abs for days but I have never once seen you eat anything approaching a fruit or vegetable?” 

Ava glares at Sara biting into a greasy cheeseburger.

“Great metabolism and a rigorous workout regime.” 

Sara winks as she licks her thumb. Ava opens her mouth to say something but stops as a blush creeps down her cheeks to her neck. Sara smirks.

-Two days later-

Sara and Ava are sitting in a van watching the street. Sara squirms. 

“I’m hungry.”

Ava signs. Ava reaches behind her and tosses a bag into Sara’s lap. Sara gasps and turns to face Ava with a look of mock shock on her face.

“Agent Sharpe, did you bring me junk food?”

Sara opens the bag and frowns.

“Oranges. Seriously?”

“They’re clementines and they are delicious.”

“I wanted chips.”

“I like to think of them as little orbs of edible sunshine and I brought them for myself so if you don’t want them...” 

Sara yanks the bag out of Ava’s reach. Sara sticks her tongue out at Ava and pops a slice into her mouth. After a second Sara closes her eyes and sighs. Ava keeps watching the street but Sara spies the smirk.

“It’s no cheeseburger but it’ll do.”

 

\---

Ava steps through the portal into the Captain’s office while typing on her phone. 

“I forgot my...” 

Ava stops and stares. There is Sara Lance, trained assassin and former vigilante, face down on her desk drooling. When Sara snorts and a little drool bubble forms at the corner of her mouth, Ava has to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Ava walks closer and starts to reach across the desk to wake Sara but stops and pulls back. Trained assassin.

“Sara”, Ava says lightly.

Sara moans and shifts slightly before letting out a half snore. Ava rolls her eyes.

“Sara, wake up.”

Sara squirms.

“Gideon just give me fifteen freakin’ minutes.”

Ava laughs, grabs Sara shoulder and starts to give her a soft shake. Sara’s hand snaps out as soon as Ava makes contact and grabs Ava’s wrist. She slowly raises her head with one eye open and drool on her the side of her face. Ava smirks but stays completely still.

“Seriously Sharpe, do you still hate me or something?”

“Lance, if I hated you I would have left you face planted on your desk to wake with the neck cramp from hell.”

“Too late.”

Sara grimaces as she sleepily rolls her head from side to side and then her head slowly lulls forward.

Ava pulls Sara to her feet and walks her down the hall.

“Come on badass, work with me here.” 

Sara straightens up for about ten steps and then slumps back into Ava.

“Come on. Just a little further and you can sink into a nice comfy bed.” 

“Only if you’re in it with me.” 

Sara groans but keeps walking as Ava wraps her arm around Sara’s waist and Sara flops her head against her neck.

Ava walks Sara to her bed, gently lets go as Sara lies onto her back. Ava pulls off her boots. When Ava reaches across Sara to pull the comforter over her, Sara reaches out and pulls Ava closer. 

“Stay?”

Ava pulls Sara’s hand away gently and tucks the comforter around her. Sara snuggles in a little further and sighs. Ava pushes a lock of her off of Sara’s forehead.

“Maybe next time.”

Sara wakes up as her alarm sounds. She growls and rolls onto her side. When she opens her eyes, she can’t help but smile. A glass of water, a clementine and a bottle of Advil are waiting on her nightstand.

 

\---

“For the love of all that is holy! Would you just take it already?!?!” 

Ava growls when Sara crosses her arms and shivers.

“I’m fine.”

Ava rolls her eyes and then looks up at the sky for a beat.

“God forbid Sara Lance admits she is freezing her ass off and takes my coat.”

Ava pushes the coat toward Sara, holding it while shooting icy glares at her.

“Take it or I’ll throw it in the river.” Ava pushes it toward Sara who doesn’t budge.

“Fine. Have it your way.” 

Ava reaches her arm out towards the water and lets go of the coat. Just as the coat drops, Sara’s arm flashes out to snatch the coat back.

“Really Sharpe?”

“You are such a child.”

“I’m a child? Really? Who dropped a coat into the river just to make a point?” 

Sara stomps her foot.

Ava’s jaw drops.

“Did you just stomp your tiny foot? Does little baby Sara need a nap?”

Sara glares at Ava before taking a deep breath.

“One, my feet are not tiny. They are totally average sized feet. Some people are giants and lack perspective. Two, I don’t want to take your coat because you will get cold, catch pneumonia and we’ll be stuck with Gary while you recover. And three, did you just offer to take a nap with me?”

Ava narrows her eyes at Sara.

“First, your feet are tiny. Second, I’m wearing two layers of sub-zero thermals so pneumonia is very unlikely but if by some minuscule chance I do get sick, Gary will be the least of your problems because I will hunt your ass through space and time for being the cause of said illness. And thirdly, you wish Lance.”

The two women stare at each other, arms crossed. Finally Sara shivers again and sighs. She drops her head and pulls on the coat, which is so long on her it almost touches the ground and the sleeves are past her finger tips. Ava grins from ear to ear as Sara is swallowed by the coat but snaps back to her game face when Sara looks up.

“Admit it. You feel better.” 

Ava reaches out to straighten the collar and her fingers brush against Sara’s neck. Sara shivers again. Ava frowns.

“Or maybe not.”

“NO. No. Plenty warm now, All better.” 

Sara closes her eyes and then mumbles.

“Thanks Aves.”

 

\---

Sara opens her eyes and then squeezes them shut and lets out a croak.

“You’re back.”

Sara squints and turns her head slowly to see Ava sitting on a stool next to her bed in the Med Bay.

“Ava...” 

Sara’s eyes flutter and then close. Ava stands up and grabs Sara’s hand.

“Gideon?”

“The Captain is still coming out of the sedative I administered. It will be a little while longer Agent Sharpe.”

Ava slumps back onto the stool, takes a shaky breath and pulls Sara’s hand into both of hers.

“Gideon, could you play something from Sara’s playlist? Something soothing?”

“Of course, Agent Sharpe.”

Bach’s Cello Suite #1 fills the room as a tear slides down Ava’s cheek.

“The Captain will be alright Agent Sharpe”, the AI says at what amounts to nothing more than a whisper.

“I know Gideon. I just...there was so much blood and I couldn’t...”

The tears flow as Ava leans her head over their clasped hands. After a few minutes, Vivaldi’s “Winter” from the “Four Seasons” starts playing.

“I’ve always preferred “Summer.”

Ava snaps her head up.

“Hey there”, Ava whispers.

Sara smiles softly and reaches up to brush away Ava’s tears. Ava leans into Sara’s hand.

“You stayed”, Sara whispers back.

“Of course I stayed. I didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

Sara raises her eyebrows and smirks.

“Jesus Lance!”

Ava laughs and then she sobs.

“Please don’t scare me like that again. Ever.”

Sara pushes herself up with a hiss and grimace. Ava jumps up and steadies Sara.

“Don’t. You need to rest. Please, Sara, stop. Let me...let me take care of you.”

Sara stops moving and stares at Ava before she nods and allows Ava to help her back down. Sara closes her eyes and sighs when Ava starts rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. Sara opens her eyes and turns her head to face Ava.

“Just for the record, you’re still not the boss of me.”

Ava laughs and wipes her cheeks. Sara smiles and closes her eyes. Ava reaches over a pushes a lock of Sara’s hair away from her face and brushes her check. All of the tension leaves Sara body in one breath. Ava leans forward and kisses Sara’s forehead.

“Gideon, play “Summer” please.”

 

\---

“Gary? Did you lose a bet or something?”

Gary starts to say something and then looks down and Sara comes to attention.

“Gary, where is Ava? What happened?”

Gary sighs and then takes a steadying breath.

“A mission went south and the extraction team was sent in....”

“Gary, talk faster!”

“Agent Sharpe tried to get everyone out but one us didn’t make it back.”

Sara gasps.

“Ava?”

Gary’s head snaps up. 

“God. Oh, no! She’s fine, well I mean...the agent who died, he was pretty close to Agent Sharpe. He jumped in front of her and she’s not...taking it well.”

Sara ends the transmission and runs into her office. She grabs a courier and opens a portal into Ava’s apartment. Sara looks around but it’s dark and quiet. She turns back to the portal and then stops. The portal closes and Sara walks to through the living room toward the sound of running water. When she opens the bathroom door she freezes. Ava doesn’t register Sara’s presence. Not even when Sara walks all the way into the bathroom and closes the door. Not until she is standing in the shower with a fully clothed Ava. 

“Aves”, Sara whispers.

Ava flinches and goes back to scrubbing a bar of soap over her blazer and shirt.

“I can’t get it off. The blood won’t come out.”

Sara gently stops Ava’s hand and takes the soap. Turning Ava, Sara pulls off her blazer and drops it behind her.

“Aves, it’s gone. You’re clean now.”

Ava stares down at her hands.

“No more blood”, Ava whispers.

Sara reaches behind Ava and turns off the water.

“Come on, Aves. Let’s get dried off and get you into bed. You’re freezing.”

Sara pulls a towel around Ava’s shoulders and sits her on the edge of the tub. Sara walks into the bedroom and comes back with some pajamas and a hoodie. Sara hands them to Ava but her hands are shaking and she drops them. Sara picks them up and sets them down next to Ava. Sara pulls Ava to her feet and starts taking off her soaked clothes. Ava just stares at her. Sara rubs a towel over her arms and body. Sara puts on Ava’s pajamas and manages to pull the hoodie over her head before Ava even moves. 

“You’re safe now. Do you hear me, Ava? I’ve got you.”

After grabbing a towel and a brush, she leads Ava into the bedroom. She sits Ava on the bed and starts towel drying her hair. She tosses the towel into the bathroom and crawls on the bed next to Ava. Sara starts brushing out Ava’s hair. Sara is just finishing when Ava lets out one sob. Sara drops the brush and turns Ava to face her.

“It should have been me.”

Ava looks Sara in the eyes as tears stream down her cheeks. Sara reaches up and wipes the tears away, leans forward a kisses Ava’s forehead.

“No. No, it should not have been you. Don’t ever say that again.”

Ava sobs again and this time she doesn’t stop. Sara pulls her close and holds her until the sobs die down to hiccups. Sara pulls back and brings Ava chin up. Ava is focusing for the first time.

“Aves, look at me.”

Ava stares her in the eyes.

“He just...I couldn’t move. I thought I was dead...and then Mike was down. He was...there was so much blood and I couldn’t...he just stared up at me and then he was gone.”

Tears well in Ava’s eyes.

“Shhhhhh. Aves, there was nothing you could do.”

Sara pulls Ava into a tight hug, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

“Go ahead and cry. Just let it all go.”

Ava cries out and sobs into Sara’s neck. She grips Sara’s shirt and holds on for dear life. Sara pulls her in tighter.

Ava lets go of the shirt and wraps her arms around Sara.

“Please don’t let go?”

“Not now. Not ever.”


End file.
